Recovering
by tmeraconda
Summary: After reuniting, Cornelia has a conversation with her knight. One-shot.


A/N: This is an old story which I've decided to transfer to an updated account, as I want to write some new stories here. The old version will be deleted, and I hope this isn't a big inconvenience. It was one of my favorites, and I know it had a decent number of views, so I hope people will be able to find it again. I don't intend on changing any of my old stories, but I will edit them for errors and clarity. This one takes place during R2 Episode 24 when Cornelia and Guilford reunite in the hospital. Let me know what you think! - T

I don't own Code Geass

* * *

Princess Cornelia held her knight's hand as he cried. She'd only seen him cry once before, but she couldn't say she was shocked. It wasn't embarrassing to see him like this. They hardly had these moments anymore; he'd been her knight for so long. She supposed she should actually be flattered. She didn't think anyone else had cried over her like this.

The other time he'd cried was after they saw Euphy's body, but he pulled himself together before she did so she decided it didn't really count. He ushered her into Euphy's room, told her he was going to the conference room, and left her to get over it. She hadn't thought of it before, but that was unlike him. It had worked quickly in calming her down, but it was still a strange move. He usually stayed by her side when he thought she was upset. _'But then, I usually stayed with him too, and I abandoned him later that night_ , _'_ she thought with some guilt.

She knew she made the right decision to find the truth about her sister's death, but she also knew her leaving probably left Guilford feeling very alone. Darlton had been killed, so he must've been the only one watching the rambunctious Glaston Knights. Claudio had told her earlier that he was the only one left of those boys. She'd also been told, briefly, of Guilford's condition, and the Geass which had caused him to fight for Zero. She realized something: _'_ _When they told him what happened, he must have figured I was dead.'_ Now she felt guilty. They told her that her knight was dead, but she hadn't cried for him, yet he was crying over her. She'd wanted to, but there had been so many important things to attend. Her grip on Guilford's hand tightened. She didn't want to cry out of guilt. After a time Guilford cleared his throat.

"Princess, are you thirsty? Hungry?" he moved to separate their hands, but she didn't let go.

"Don't be sorry, Guilford. I should be flattered anyone would cry over me," she continued to hold his hand.

"Should be, your Highness?" he said with a twitch of a smile.

"I am," she admitted, "and you probably noticed, but I gave up my claim to the throne when I left my position as Viceroy and Chief General. I knew what I was getting into, so you really can stop with the titles."

"I hate to disagree, Princess, but the 98th emperor never said anything about your leaving, so the royal family was unable to take away your titles. Lelouch doesn't even seem to know that he can," Guilford thought he saw disappointment on his Princess' face, but he was having trouble with such fine details because of the damage to his eyes, "I must admit, I'm glad. I was sure they would dismiss my position as your Knight along with your titles."

"As if I would let them dishonor your vows," she blushed at the emotion in her voice. Guilford blushed at the implied praise. _'Wow, we are quite a mess, aren't we,'_ she had to admit. "I mean that there have been plenty of instances where members of the royal family were exiled or disowned or sometimes killed, and their personal knights kept their positions." There was an awkward pause.

"I didn't mean to imply that you were only thinking of yourself when you left. It wouldn't have mattered what was decreed anyway. I would've followed you," he stated.

"I should still apologize. There couldn't ever be a knight a loyal as you," Cornelia used to tease him by saying that, but she really meant it this time. He didn't get flustered as he usually did, bringing her hand to his lips in acknowledgment. He laid her arm back on the bed, but continued to hold her hand, scooting his chair closer for comfort. Her arm was getting tired being held up like that anyway, so she didn't say anything. They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes. Cornelia saw Claudio at the doorway, but she knew if she called him over that Guilford would release her hand, and she was enjoying his company after so long a separation. The Glaston Knight must have understood, for he gave her an understanding smile and shortly turned away. She could see him in the hallway beyond, staring out the window. She would have to invite him in eventually. It wasn't fair to leave him all alone like that. She and Guilford were probably the last people he had left who he thought of as family. Too many people had died. She thought of her own family. _Pendragon!_

"Guilford, did anyone tell you why Schneizel shot me?" she started. She wasn't sure she wanted to say it aloud. It hadn't hit her until then how much more alone she was in the world now. She may not have cared for many of her half-siblings, but they were still family, and most of her extended family lived in Pendragon, uncles and cousins she had actually liked. ' _My mother..'_

Guilford felt ill watching the sadness settle onto her face. No, she hadn't elaborated on how she got hurt past her remarks that it was Schneizel, and none of the flight crew who brought her to Horai Island knew anything. His silence told Cornelia as much.

"Pendragon," she looked up at him, "It's gone. Schneizel detonated a F.L.E.I.J.A. They're all go-" she cut herself off, feeling tears in her eyes at last. She didn't get along with her mother, but to never see her again? She hadn't even called her since before Euphy's death. True to the stubbornness they had all three shared, Cornelia held back her sobs. Only a few drops managed to run down her cheeks. Guilford released her hand in shock, making her look up again. She was worried he was going to leave her again, like when Euphy died. She heard his crutch smacking against the floor as he walked across the room. Guilford ignored Claudio's questioning stance and quietly shut the door. His walk was shaky, but not because of his injured leg. The implications of Schneizel attacking-no, destroying the Britannian capital were frightening. His princess seemed even less composed when he returned to his chair, but she was still fighting. He wished she would allow herself to show weakness more often. That was what his position was supposed to allow. She did reach out her hand again, which he took in both of his. Cornelia was determined not to be overwhelmed.

"You need to tell the Black Knights," she told him, "Schneizel plans on destroying more cities if he defeats Lelouch. He won't care whether or not the U.F.N. Members support him. He's insane."

"I don't think they will care, Princess. The Black Knights only see that Schneizel has the power to destroy, and that he has used it against their enemy. They have no reason to believe you."

"Still, you must try. If I were more healed I would go to them myself, but-"

"I will do as you wish. Please, don't try to get up," Cornelia hadn't meant she would immediately try, but Guilford obviously knew she was thinking about it.

She squeezed his hands, "No, I don't think I could even sit up if I wanted to." she nearly rolled her eyes at how her helplessness seemed to relieve him. _'Not that he would see it if I did_ ,' she realized, ' _my poor knight.'_

"Better?" he asked her after another moment. Her tears had dried on her cheeks. Guilford wet a napkin with water from the kettle on the bedside table, and handed it to her to wipe off her face. He had meant to bring up her mother earlier, but the news about Pendragon changed things. What was supposed to have been good thinking on his part now seemed pointless.

"What is it?" Cornelia asked. She could see he was thinking over something carefully, "I won't get upset again."

"You may be upset as often as you wish. There is no need for you to remain composed if you feel otherwise, Princess."

He was obviously changing the subject, "Then there is no reason not to tell me what you were considering telling me. I am too tired to stay awake and drag it out of you, so you will have to tell me now. Stalling is rude."

Guilford sighed and looked down at their hands,"The Lady Victoria li Britannia contacted me during your absence," he waited a moment to see if she would stop him, "she was worried about you, and, of course, you weren't answering her calls," Cornelia's continued silence told him to go on, "when I told her you had disappeared, she yelled at me over the channel for about ten minutes. After she calmed down, she transferred a list of Euphy's possessions which she wanted sent to her. I put together those things and added them to your own, Princess, which were being sent to Pendragon to make room for the new Viceroy. I meant to tell you this as a happy occasion, as I also sent several things that I thought you would want which your mother did not. Since most of your and your sister's belongings were destroyed with the Area 11 government bureau, I thought it would make you happy to know some of Euphy would be waiting at home. I know it doesn't matter now, but maybe some of those things were sent to your other family homes. I don't think we would meet any resistance in such a search, if you would like that. We would have to see who is left on your mother's side first, but it shouldn't be too hard..," Guilford trailed off.

Cornelia had turned away from him. He didn't think she was crying, but it was hard to see against the light of the window. He realized they had not spoken of Euphy since her death. He also realized he had called Princess Euphemia "Euphy", as the girl had often insisted, even though he'd always refused to do so in front of his Princess.

"She would've found that hilarious, I'm sure. Euphy, I mean. She loved it when mother got all worked up over us," Cornelia had turned her head back to him, "I think you're right. We have to go somewhere once this is over anyway. Would you look into who survived? I think I'll rest awhile." Guilford kissed her hand again before pulling himself up and pressing the button which blocked the light coming from the window. He could see a lot better in the dim light and took in the image of his Princess while he could. It was a welcome sight, despite her current state. He had recently thought the delusional images caused by Geass would be his last memories of her face.

"Rest well, Princess, I will leave my phone here. Call Claudio if I am needed." Cornelia nodded in response. As quietly as he could with the crutch, Guilford exited into the too-bright hallway to meet Claudio.

...

A/N- The ending may seem a little off here. This was originally going to be the setup for a multi-chapter fic. I still might do a similar story, but I will leave this the way it is now. Thank you for reading! - T


End file.
